Defier and Defied
by BelleIllumina
Summary: Oneshots about Kanda and Miranda. can be related to each other or cannot..


**Blessed Present**

Seraphim Earl

**-Man**

**Kanda Yu x Miranda Lotto**

**Oneshot**

**Author's notes:**

Standard disclaimer applies, isn't it Yu-kun?

**Kanda: **Stop calling me Yu! You imbecile of a woman! And why is it that the world of fanfiction is made?

**That's our indulgence, Yu-kun~~~.**

**Miranda: **At least she didn't pair you with Allen-kun or Lavi-kun like those yaoi fans Kanda. Maybe you prefer Lenalee-chan?

**Kanda:** No. Lenalee and I are more like childhood friends, with a bond of siblings.

**Ahhh. Yu-kun's telling his true feelings already? How exciting! I always saw potential in you two! Hahahahaha! You're my oh so favorite characters in the show!**

**Miranda:** uhm- thank you?

**Kanda: **She's gone mad I believe.

**Anyway let's just continue the conversation later, on with the story!**

**Blessed Present**

Seraphim Earl

Kanda Yu never thought that he could have a life so blessed. He scarcely believed that he was still alive, when a few years ago he was fighting for the world and his survival against the Millennium Earl together with his band of Noah. He was more than sure that he used up every petal of his lotus flower that after that he will never open his eyes again to see the world after the war, he didn't care though, he expected hell and demons welcoming him when he woke up. Destiny proved to be playful and he targeted to play with Kanda Yu's horrid life.

"Kaa-san matte!"

"Hayaku Kurai-chan!"

When he woke up that faithful day, the first thing he saw was white washed walls. He felt every fiber of his being gone numb and cold, of course he expected a lifetime of penitence in hell so he was surprised. Especially when he saw the Moyashi bundled up with bandages welcoming him to the world of the living which he didn't paid attention to. Well, that was until he shouted so loud announcing his awakening, it was horrible that he thought his poor eardrums will break. Their comrades, which he saw that every one of them were still alive and still loud mouthed. He saw them with bandages, scratches and bruises but without the major injuries that might kill them. Weirdly, it was her voice that took his immediate and full attention, like it always did before.

"You shouldn't have shouted Allen-kun; he just woke up and still needs his rest."

She stood there with exhausted and relieved chocolate eyes (when did he start to think of sweets?), her hair mussed with stress and her scarred hands in its usual gesture, by her heart with a soft smile on her face. She had become the lifeline of the Order since her innocence hundred synch and more. Mixed with her ever strong determination, it gave off the greatest results that made her go to the rank of the generals in which she declined. Her eyes shone with caring relief that day, his body was unscathed and he wondered why knowing that he really should have died. Weirdly again, her smile seemed to give him some reason why he did open his eyes. She proved that reason true.

"Be careful nii-san!"

"Tsuki come on!"

When he can stand, which was in immediate time, he walked around the Order seeing it in perfect condition. He went out to the gardens and saw something he really expected to see, the giant clock with the same golden hue as her eyes in candlelight, with its warm and sustaining glow. He saw the wreckage around the Order and saw the smiling faces of the people as they renovated and rebuilt, together with the help of the government, the church and the order. He went immediately to his room, but saw it bare with the hourglass he purposely went for, so he went to Komui. Knocking to his door and still he saw the stacks of files littered to the ground and his figure watching him with a relieved stare.

"Ah Kanda, I'm expecting your visit! You're alright? Did the Head Nurse discharge you already? Did you have your lunch already? Do you want some coffee?" he ranted non-stop, when will his ears have some rest? He glared at him and tried to convey his question through that gaze. Then the atmosphere went dead serious. He took out a something from a drawer of his and placed it on the table. His hourglass. "Every exorcist and general arrived here in an almost dead situation, except for Miranda. She was crying yet she held onto Lenalee's body like it was a doll, Lavi who collapsed due to blood loss held Allen and Krory's mangled bodies, Noise held onto Timothy and Chaoji , the generals were nearly dead barely helping themselves up and the war isn't at its peak right yet. Death filled the Order, with finders, nurses and our very own scientists. You were missing in action, presumed dead, but she pushed in building a search party to find you. She held the Order in place, using her innocence and everything she have. She used her 'Time : Comfort' to immediately heal the exorcists and generals and made them rest while she held the defense of the citadel."

He listened intently, thinking of what he was doing at that time and why he was missing in action.

"Tyki Mikk almost had her neck if it wasn't for Allen. Everyone tried to defend her tired body because if she falls, everything and everyone will eventually fall as well. I wouldn't tell you the details, since I myself didn't witnessed it and to relay it is gruesome enough. Soon Hevlaska's prophecy went true, Allen killed the Millennium Earl and Lenalee killed two of the Noahs, as well as Lavi and Krory. Everyone was exhausted that they were silent as the Head Nurse treated their wounds; Miranda was crying her exhaustion out in silent tears until she suddenly rushed to your room and took out this very hourglass. All the petals were torn from the very flower and she knew what it meant, since I told her some time ago as well as to the whole Order, crying she begged me to find you to at least give you a proper burial. She felt herself guilty of not having saved you like the other exorcists and the guilt was holding her down. I did what she asked, also thinking that she was right. So together with Allen and Lavi, we built a search party just for you. She wanted to come as well but I banned her to it, making Lenalee and the Head Nurse to sedate her to sleep, so that she can rest. Then we searched for you."

"I was fighting Road. Then I used up every petal and I knew I was dead." He stated as he looked at the hourglass. "I knew I will be in hell when I wake up, but instead I saw Moyashi screaming my awakening like a mad chimpanzee."

"She made a bargain with Time," seeing his confusion, Komui continued his story. "We saw you mangled and dead together with a dead Road as well. Allen saw you first and we grieved, your body was still clean and whole with broken bones and muscles ripped. It was a good thing that scavengers haven't spotted you yet, we went home and grieved. She was still asleep when we arrived and I wanted to keep the burial clean and quick, but by the last day of the preparation for your service she hauled your coffin to the floor and cried 'not yet'. Allen and Lavi tried to pull her away as she held your body and the hourglass, General Tiedoll, Noise and Lenalee were begging her to stop saying you're dead and nothing will change it. She screamed 'not yet' and held you as if Death himself cannot take you away just yet. Then she made a bargain with Time, activating her innocence to full extent.

Allen screamed for her to stop, telling her that she can never revive the dead. She didn't listen and continued to activate her innocence to her limits." Then Komui took out a piece of paper then handed it to him. "Reever wrote that down when she said it, her bargain with time and God."

He read it and wondered why she did that kind of thing. "With that we witnessed again a supernatural situation."

_A bargain with God I make,_

_As entity of Time I will take._

_Everything you deem right,_

_I will sacrifice without a fight._

_Just for this life of him who is loved,_

_Please return his breath and time._

_Turn back time,_

_To the way it should be,_

_Make him live among us who are living._

_Make him open his eyes; his lungs take breath and his mouth utter words._

_I will sacrifice what you deem right, even with my life._

"She was crying when she said those words and an apparition, an angel perhaps, was floating amongst us. Talking to her in hushed voices, talking about the bargain they just made. The apparition then said these very words: "God deemed you worthy of the title Time dear child, hold the power dear for you are destined of this fate. Your scarred, strong hands are fated to hold this fragile gift." Then with a blinding light, she held this hourglass as it is and a breathing you." Komui finished his tale with his own unbelieving tone, if the samurai was shocked he never showed it. He just said his thanks and left, wandering the halls as he organized his thoughts.

"Have you wished for your New Year children?"

"Hai Mom!"

However unusual of him, during the reconstruction he took great attention to her and tried to be in acquainted terms with her, and as they wiped out the remaining Akumas he told her he love her. He told her he love her just like Allen did, but way better (Kanda way of course).

They married in secret, like Romeo and Juliet, because he never liked the noise the ceremony will make when there were so many visitors. It was only him and her, the priest, the vows and the rings. She laughed at this and just held his hand all the way through. He caught himself smiling more often whenever she was around, at first he tried to stop it as soon he caught himself but now he let it come like a blessing. The silence of secrecy was short and when they discovered the secret wedding, it seemed like his ears were blaring.

"Oi BaKanda! Why the hell did you didn't' invite any of us? What happened with friends stick together to the end, as well as no secrets?"

"Shut it Moyashi! What of all hell do you care with what I do with my life? I'll castrate you if you even try to scream about what happened again!"

"Though I never thought he will be the first to marry among any of us, the Kanda who was anti-sociable and the one who always scares poor Mira-chan away."

"Shut it Usagi, I'll make you into some rabbit stew with a lot of spices."

"Ne Yu-kun~~ give me a lot of grandchildren!"

Of course they attended the Moyashi's wedding that was flooded with too many tears that he never had the patience to stay. He rather loved the sanctity of the silence of their home with her in his arms, thank you very much. Of course they lived in Japan, how it was back it was always her gift of time. He just followed her request with a squeeze of her hand; he even built the house with his own two hands.

"What are you still standing there Yu?"

"None of your business."

"Aaah… Reminiscing I see. That's what happens when one gets old." Old. She was seven years older than him, though she got a heart of a child a lot younger than him. A fragile heart and hands that he vowed to protect the day he discovered who he owed his new life to.

"Ne… Otou-san, kinasai!"

"Come on Kanda, your kids are calling."

Speaking of kids, they were blessed with a set of twins, though her pregnancy was hard on him, especially her cravings and morning sickness. The twins proved that they are blessings rather than nuisances, Kurai and Tsuki Kanda. Kurai, the older twin was a spitting image of him with really dark hair and the same electric blue eyes of his. He was blessed with some of his mother's soft heart, yet more of his mouth and attitude. Tsuki Kanda was of her mother's with some of his temper and wits and that made the twins completely complementary.

"Kurai Vayne Kanda, stopped picking on your sister!" his wife scolded as the twins stopped their bickering. "While you, Tsuki Fulla Kanda, you little lady dragon, stop spitting fire at your brother!"

"Gomen ne Kaa-san."

The New Year's festival seemed to be the reunion of the exorcists and thank Kami-sama they didn't decided to make his home as a hotel.

He watched as his tiny wife played with their kids as well as Moyashi's through stalls and booths. He watched her gave of that soft laugh that was distinctly her. He watched her with that tiny smile of his, a reply to her own smile that she gave him. He watched as her crimson kimono flowed like water across her skin and he remembered all at once why he loved her, why he loves her still and will love her forever.

"Wouldn't you try Yu?' she beckoned him with just a smile, she knew of the power she had on him and he on the other hand willingly obliged, not bothered that he may and will do anything just for her and the twins. She disarmed him with those innocent comments of hers, with just a smile and a caring look just for him. He knew she love him like he love her, like a fact that there is time and eternity. "The twins would like some new friends for our koi back in our pond, would you get some? I am still rather clumsy at this things."

She broke through his barrier with no effort at all, so she decided to just let it down just for her. He nodded to her request with that tiny smile of his. Accomplishing the task she gave him without breaking a sweat. She laughed as congratulations as the twins cheered for his success. If he did this a long time ago, he will think their reactions are rather annoying, but now he relished and etched it to his memory.

He was truly blessed, whatever he did to be worthy of such gift he'll never know. He was thinking of such things as he watched the twins chatting excitedly as they made their way home, as he held her hand as she walked beside him, humming a song with that beautiful voice of hers. She walked beside him with her eyes shining gold like tiny suns.

"Ne Papa, nii-san was playing with Mugen yesterday! He was shouting 'innocence activate' like some monkey and all!" even at bed as they tucked them to sleep they were bickering.

"I did not scream like that! I'll chop you to pieces the next time I get hold of it!" the older twin retorted with fire. "How 'bout you, you were throwing mom's Time Recorder like it was some sort of Frisbee!"

"What did you do?" he asked unbelieving, he was just next door checking on their swords display business after he got off from teaching at their dojo. "How can you even know about the innocence you little brats?"

The twins recoiled at his anger, what if they got hurt? He would be guilty at it even though he doesn't want to. Miranda just laughed at this which confused him, she gave him a knowing smile and dealt with the kids in that calm demeanor of hers. Then they left them to sleep, she pulling him through the shoji doors and out to their pond. She was chuckling as she poured the new koi into the pond.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that we will explain everything tomorrow. I was alarmed that they were playing with Mugen but I never thought that they thought the Time Record was a Frisbee. I think they thought I was an offense type just like their father." Her words calmed him immediately, and as he watched her welcome the new inhabitants of the pond, he felt his anger cooling down. "Oh, I remember! Allen and Lavi said they'll be visiting tomorrow afternoon."

A growl, then a laugh.

"Oh dear, it's just a visit! Come on…yawn…Let's go to sleep as well." She said as she pulled onto him again. He followed without complain as she dragged him to their room. They talked in hushed voices about various things, taking turns of laughing at their couple's reactions.

"I was rather still clumsy when they were asking me to get the koi, they said they liked you more in those 'aspects'." She said with a chuckle as she set her head to the crook of his shoulder. He planted kisses on her head as her eyes fluttered close like butterfly wings to his skin. "Aishiteru Yu."

Her soft voice drifted as a whisper that echoed within his heart, a whisper of comfort and promise to his ear. He turned his attention to their bedside table and saw there the usual hour glass…

"She did everything to save everyone, but she did this especially for you. we told her it wa hopeless yet she never quit until you were breathing again." He heard Komui in a memory far away.

On that bedside table was the usual hourglass, with a full bloom lotus flower surrounded by rings of gold, rings that are also on their fingers shining like tiny suns in the moonlight, intertwining time and courage like he never expected to be.

He always defied time, yet he never expected himself to fall to the head-strong, clumsy and ethereal Time herself.

He smiled. If someone asked him what he expected his life would be a long time ago, he'll say:

"My past was cruel, my present a war and my future: doom."

But she changed that to a way he never expected.

"Time had blessed me."

"Aishiteru Miranda-koi."

-FIN (maybe)-

**Author's notes:**

**Yay! Never thought it reached 3k! it was a lot shorter in my draft. Anyway never thought that Miranda can subdue Kanda. I really love Miranda x Kanda so don't kill me for it.! What can you say?**

**Miranda:** I wish I can be that type of innocence wielder like you portrayed me to be.

**Kanda: **Tch. You can do that if you want to. You're innocence is a rare one and you're strong.

**Ahh,,, how freaking sweet. I'm getting some ants around here.**

**Kurai: **MOM! Tsuki's throwing the Time Record like a Frisbee again!

**Tsuki: ** WHAT? At least I'm not waving Mugen and screaming INNOCENCE ACTIVATE like a chimpanzee!

**Kanda: **If you twin dragon brats won't shut up, I'll throw you two like Frisbees and chop you to some dragon stew!

**Miranda: **Ne Yu… at least Kurai isn't throwing Mugen like a Frisbee.

**Anyway let's leave the family alone. The story was inspired by a pattern I saw on my bedroom wall. Well when I get bored I'll scrape the paint with my nails and voila a picture pattern I can see with my imaginative eyes!**

**Kurai: **You scrape your walls?

**Tsuki: **That's stupid and messy.

**Anyway, standard disclaimer applies. Kurai and Tsuki are mine.**


End file.
